Dream Time
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Chapter 7 of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga


Dream Time  
Quartz' Refusal to Lose  
  
Note: Quartz puts the crew into their own dream world in order to coax T'vam into joining him in the bonds of wedlock. But, Quartz soon realizes that the crew is smarter than he gives them credit to be and is not so easily fooled. Broken, Quartz waves the white flag and never bothers the USS Joan of Arc again. This is the seventh chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"To sleep, perchance to dream. Aye, there's the rub. For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil: Must give us pause."—Hamlet, Act 3.1  
  
Chapter 1—The Mysterious Minos Quadrant  
  
The USS Joan of Arc drifted listlessly into the Minos Quadrant. The stunning star system was one of the least navigated in the cosmos. No one on board knew why this was so, but Minos wasn't very well known. Perhaps it was because there weren't very many class-M planets in this region, or that at times vicious ionic storms would sweep through Minos. These storms were often called the "Sirens of Space", which had caused many casualties and many deaths. There was a legend surrounding the enigmatic nature of Minos as well. It was said that a Starfleet crew once became lost in the quadrant because they were so entranced with the beauty that before they knew it, they had run out of power for their engine. Checking to see if they had any dilythium crystals in their reserves. Unfortunately, the Captain was young, nubile and inexperienced. This had been his first mission, and sadly his last. Rumor said that he either died along with his 60 crewmembers or the natives had rescued his vessel. It wasn't known since the media wasn't welcomed in this area. Yet, T'vam made a promise to quench her thirst for knowledge by investigating this peculiar region of space.  
  
The Arc approached a magnificent small planet that resembled a prismatic stone. She began sending a hailing frequency to the inhabitants and awaited a response. Strangely, the Arc vibrated and suddenly ceased. It wasn't a violent quake, and nothing to be concerned about. However, when T'vam searched for a source of the minor shaking, no one could find any cause for it. "Strange. Very strange indeed. It doesn't make any sense. How could the Arc vibrate without anything causing it to do so ? It's simply illogical..." T'vam thought to herself, racking her brain with endless possibilities. A deep, sardonic ripple of laughter echoed throughout the halls of the Joan of Arc. "My little Princess, how sensationally brilliant you are ! But, the fun has only begun...", the truculent voice said, still with an eerie echo following it. Slightly dazed, T'vam swiped some tresses from her sweaty brow behind her pointed ear. Looking around, nothing had changed, but she was on her guard. "Sir, we are fast approaching the small crystalline planet.", Elsa said, her eyes intensely focused on her tactical output monitor. "Superb ! Keep her steady, Engineering. We're landing on that planet.", T'vam responded, reclining a bit in her chair. "Yes, Sir !", the engineers shouted in unison as the Joan of Arc glided soundlessly through the sea of stars.  
  
Chapter 2—False Joy  
  
The entire crew, including the Captain began to become rather sleepy. There was something about this region of space that was very soothing. So much so that even T'vam couldn't keep her eyes opened. But, as soon as the Arc landed on a hard surface, everyone awakened. It was very odd, though. As T'vam and her crew filed out onto a white sand beach surrounded by tropical trees and brightly colored birds. The ocean was so bright it looked white, but it was actually a mixture of all the colors of the rainbow. A group of men approached the women and welcomed them to the tropical paradise. T'sau saw her beloved Storm just as T'vam saw her beloved Seibu. She had never felt such immense happiness, but as she approached her t'hyla she noticed that it wasn't Seibu at all. She noticed her companions were embracing nothing but air. Even the atmosphere around her and her crewmates was nothing more than a black and green grid, much like that of a standard Holodeck. "What kind of trick is this, Quartz ?", T'vam questioned, her eyebrows furrowed and her stare intimidating. "It's no trick. I'm giving you and your confidantes the happiness they so richly deserve.", Quartz replied, approaching T'vam with his arms extended. "You're grossly exaggerating. My comrades don't realize you've trapped them within your web. But, I can change that by gently awakening them from their slumber.", T'vam said, with a slight sly grin upon her face. As she turned around, Quartz was beside her. He grasped her shoulder attentively. "W-wait, you can't. What about my proposal ? Certainly you remember my vow. I always keep my word.", Quartz said, becoming considerably worried. A Vulcan's mental strength was no match for a Q's superior telekinetic abilities. "When will you learn, Quartz that I am bonded to the one I love. Later in my life, he will become my adune, and I his aduna. We can't be separated despite the distance and the light years between us. As for you, Quartz, I'm sorry to say but I do not have the same emotions for you.", T'vam said, sternly, almost as if she were scolding Quartz. Quartz became very red in the face, and clenched his fists in fury. But, he kept himself from blowing his top. "I can see there is no convincing you. But, you have taught me something. Affection must be earned and not forced. I can only strive to keep searching for my Princess. I will release you and your friends from my spell. You will not be bothered by me again, I promise.", Quartz said, bowing gallantly. T'vam breathed a joyful sigh of relief as the rest of the crew was released from Quartz' spell. The Joan of Arc had been caught in a momentary lapse of time. But now everything was running at optimum speed and efficiency. The Arc was back on her course to the crystalline planet. "Thank you, Quartz. I believe you will find your Princess in the future, and I know then that you will be truly happy. For now, continue to be brave and forge onward in your quest, whatever it may be." T'vam said, as a silent prayer.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The crewmembers had remembered nothing of a tropical resort or amazingly handsome men greeting them on their voyage to a place that didn't even exist. T'vam found it very strange, but her sister had recalled only small details about the imaginary planet. Perhaps it was better that none of them recollected what had come to pass. Besides, they were making their landing on the resplendent planet that was known as Gestalt.  
  
The inhabitants of the planet Gestalt, known as Gestaltians, were extremely hospitable and kind. The rumor of the crew that had stalled in the Minos sector so long ago had finally come to a close. The grandchildren of the members from the crew of the SPF (Special Patrol Fleet) Ganymede were living with the natives of the planet. They had met their sweethearts, fallen in love, married and started families of their own. Captain Edward W. Rockwell, who had been assumed dead, had a grave dedicated to himself and his 60 crewmembers. Their grandchildren told the story with flourish and enjoyment. It had been many years since someone had visited their planet. The neighboring planets, Tolstos, Daimaru, and Sangria were sparsely populated and ravaged by internal conflicts in eons past. The only place that was alive now in Minos was Gestalt. But, the Gestaltians knew that someday their progeny could settle on these planets and build a successful future for themselves if Gestalt ever became too crowded. It reminded the Terran crewmembers of home, but it also had a rather exotic air to it as well. Not exactly Greek or Roman, but more of a Turkish or Syrian persuasion.  
  
Sadly, after the crew had collected all of the information they could and paying their respects to Captain Rockwell of the Ganymede, the Joan of Arc turned around and headed back toward the Delta Quadrant. It would take some time to return, but along the way, the crew would encounter many more cultures and many more interesting ways of thinking and living.  
  
To be continued...  
  
On the voyage back home, T'vam and her crew encounter a bold, courageous but elderly warrior by the name of Drakk. He grants T'vam with his most treasured possession, his holy sword Illumina. Read Illumina: Sword of Light, the eight chapter in the thrilling Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga to see how this incredible gift from a weary warrior comes to transpire.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
August 28, 2002 


End file.
